He don't care
by Doctor Maz
Summary: Highschool AU. Based on the song 5colours in her hair McFly I know it sounds lame, but it really applies. I dont have a name. This summary is making ths sound terrible and it's just getting worse. I like it though. You will too. FROSTIRON Each part -not chapter- Will have a different song. Tony is the cool kid, who finds a strange connection with the sexy-loner Loki. M-ish
1. Part 1 Chapter 1 Monday

**I hate disclaimers, they're not even necessary. Trust me, if I owned any of the Marvel characters, you'd know about it.**

**I also promise that Fandral and Bucky will make an appearance at somepoint in this story. I just love them. Okay, waffling...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. OCs annoy me so I'll try to be creative and add existing characters we know little about or aren't avengers. Maybe I'll add a little Lex Luther? who know. Right, waffling. I promise this story will be all pancakes, no waffles. maybe I'll even throw in some maple syrip and bacon. Right, story... *cough* Right...**

* * *

**PART 1 - Chapter 1**

"Mr Stark, I am aware you know the answer, but that is no reason to disrupt others from their learning. If you could refrain from disturbing Mr Banner until the end of the lesson, we will all be able to leave on time and maybe one day someone will actually get to learn something in this class."  
"With all respect sir, people might learn something if you actually taught tem something worthwhile."  
"Well maybe if you allowed your peers the opportunity to learn, then some of them may actually be as smart as you."  
"I seriously doubt that sir."  
"I seriously doubt you will have a lunch break at this rate Mr Stark."  
"If you could just teach us something."  
"If you could make your was to Mr Fury's office?"  
"But I didn't do anything."  
"Now Mr Stark before I call home."  
Tony picked up his backpack from the back of his chair and slung it over one shoulder, scowling as he left the room.

Outside Fury's office was a row of padded chairs against the wall, reminding Tony of a hospital waiting room.  
As usual, three seats to his right day one Loki Laufeyson. Few had the pleasure of actually knowing his name. He had always intrigued Tony. His expression, his cheek bones, his jaw line, his lean-ness, that dark green turtleneck and black skinny jeans. Those huge black walking boots he wore.  
The dark black, raven hair slicked back with a curl at te end. He wore a lip ring, and the tip of a flowing tattoo could be seen protruding from the top of his neck-line.  
The way he carried himself, proud and gracefull. And that attitude that just said, "I don't care, I do what I want."

Loki was a regular fixture on what most students called "death row" or "Highway to Fury". As, of course, was Tony.  
Loki liked his 'harmless pranks' fr example, releasing crickets into the school, swapping signs on the male/female bathrooms to confuse the first years, tipping chilli powder into the cafeteria food, and putting gin in the water cooler in te staff room. The latter having the most amusing results.  
Tony misty ended up there as the result of making bombs in chemistry out of chemicals the teacher deemed 'harmless'. Or for arguing with teachers. It wasn't his fault they were wrong, they needed correcting before they spread their mistakes into the younger generation.

Tony and Loki hadn't exchanged many words, but Tony could tell he was just as clever and bored as he was. It was probably what drove him to his love of the prank.  
It wasn't for lack of trying, Loki ignored most things Tony would say, but they really hadn't spoken much. Not for the amount of times they winded up here together anyway.  
Tony was not gay, no, he cringed at the though. He liked girls. A lot. And they liked him. Tony had had a string of girlfriends, none of them ever lasting long. He was Tony Stark, we was devilishly handsome, he was charming, he had that bad-boy attitude they all went so crazy about. There was just this something about Loki that drove Tony crazy. Something that made him just keep trying.  
"So, Loki. What you in for?"  
Loki gave a smirk in reply.  
"come on, what is it this time? Murder?"  
"Something like that."  
Tony felt a strange kind of fear. He didn't doubt Loki was capable. "Teacher or student?"  
"Teacher." Loki's smirk widened.  
"What genius was it this time?"  
"Nothing really, I'm surprised they sent me here. I put a condom on Mr Selvig's banana."  
Tony tried not to laugh. "How did they know it was you."  
"They don't. As per usual, my reputation proceeds me." Loki looked up as a crying second year practically ran from Fury's office. Loki stood. "This is me." he didn't look at Tony but held his chin up and put a pleasant little smile on his face as he entered the room. Tony could have sworn Loki was trying to seduce Tony with his hips. That walk had to be on purpose.

A few minutes later a beaming Loki emerged and threw the condom at Tony with a wink. "Somehow, I don't think Fury would have appreciated me putting it in the lost and found."  
"Next" Fury called, obviously in a frustrated mood after the previous encounter with Loki. Tony's head snapped towards the voice and when it returned to look back at Loki, he was gone. Again. He always seemed to do that.  
Tony let out a deep sigh before entering the headmaster's office.

* * *

"You could have stuck up for me Bruce, said I was helping you or something." Tony put his tray down next to Bruce's and sat to his left, the place he would usually reside during their lunch break. "I'm having to stay for a twenty minute detention after school. I'm gonna miss the new star trek episode."  
"There isn't a new star trek episode."  
"No, but it's newly remastered."  
"Get Jarvis to record it for you."  
"I have, but that's beside the point." Tony stabbed his mashed potato viciously before shoving his mounded fork into his mouth.  
"Tony, I hardly think telling me about your designs for a new dummy-robot could as helping me."  
"I know brucey, but you could have said."  
"you can't just lie about everything Tony."  
"with a dishonest man, you can always trust him to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you have to look out for because you never know where he's going to turn around and do something incredibly stupid."  
"Is that Jack Sparrow?"  
"Captain. Jack Sparrow."  
"your mind is a scary place Tony Stark.  
"That reminds me, the parents wot be about again this weekend. Or week... I'm throwing a party."  
"Awesome, I love your parties man!" Clint was as excited as everyone else was. Tony's parties were of legends.  
"Hey, Tony. Can I invite Bucky?"  
"Course you can capsicle, you can bring Peggy along too if you like. And Thor you can bring Jane, Pepper you can bring Happy, and Bruce you better bring Betty."  
Rhodey looked offended. "Hey, don't I get a plus one?"  
"Like who?"  
"hey man, it's only Monday."  
Tony smiled. Rhodey was his oldest friend, he knew that he could end up with five girls on his arms at the party and leave with a different five.  
"Hurry up and eat you mush Tony, we've got languages next." Tony moaned into his food and stood up.  
"I'm good, let's go." he followed Nat and Thor out of the room leaving the rest to go off to their respective classes.

As they walked past the lockers, Tony winked at a group of girls who exploded into fits of giggles. Tony owned this school.  
When they went to enter their class room, the corridor was empty, except for one tall boy digging something out of him locker. Loki. Tony had tried and failed to find his locker before, wanting to find an excuse to talk to the boy. He always seemed to go there rigt when everybody else was already in lesson so nobody would see him.  
Tony paused halfway through the door and took a mental note of the locker number. 180c.  
Tony stepped inside.

"Seriously Thor" Tony whispered "Why am I even here? This subject is pointless. I can just build a robot or a headset or something to translate for me."  
"I too find this learning difficult friend."  
"I do not find it difficult." Tony snapped. "it's just pointless." He hissed.  
When tapping his foot on the floor wasnt enought to quench him boredom, Tony asked if he could go to the toilet. He took his backpack with him, not intending to be back by the end of the lesson. He'd go and sit in his car and wait for his detention to begin.

Tony was glad he had bothered to soundproof his car, nobody would be able to hear his music blaring at eleven. Tony was however surprised to see a Loki walking across the car park. So he was bunking too.  
Tony found it hard not to stare. That stance, those piercing green eyes. He wondered why nobody seemed to notice him. He was like tony's own personal green eyed wonder. And he wasn't ready to share him with the world just yet.  
Loki had no car, and as the rain began to fall, he held his folders and books above his head and ran through the heavy rain towards the shelter of a tree. It didn't look like it gave that much shelter at all if he was honest. That's why he has to do it. The poor guy was gonna catch pneumonia of something.  
Tony wound down his window and shouted.  
"Loki, hey Loki!"  
No reply  
"Loki!"  
Tony sighed and cursed to himself inside. He squeezed his eyes tight and took a deep breath before running from the car and to that tree.  
"Loki. Come on, you can sit inside my car." Loki stared blankly at him. "come now, think later." and Tony grabbed Loki's hand and ran with it to his car. He only started breathing again when they were both inside, rain crashing heavily around them. "Don't ask me why I did that."  
Loki was shivering. He looked uncertain. He had no idea why he had let Tony practically kidnap him. He had no idea why Tony even wanted to help him.  
Tony threw his hoodie round Loki's shoulders, trying to stop the shivering.  
Great, now both of them were wetting his car. Perfect.  
"it's alright, we don't have to talk. I'm just waiting for my detention to begin."  
Loki nodded and stared at the window away from Tony. This was good. He wouldn't notice Tony looking at him. Okay staring. Loki was Tony's eighth wonder of the world. He just wanted to crawl inside that mind, figure out how it worked, figure out what he was thinking. And those eyes. That face. That body.  
From the rain, Loki's thin jumper clung to him, allowing Tony to appreciate every contour, every subtle muscle on his chest and arms. Tony didn't trust himself to let his eyes stray any lower than that.  
Loki's hair was in a messy array, drops of water dripping from te edge of each bit, those dark locks droning that perfect face. Beautiful.  
Did Tony just think that? Another man beautiful.  
Tony want good at lying to himself. Loki was beautiful, and man did he turn him on.  
"I have detention also."  
Not another word was spoken until a sea of students flowed trough the gates. The two vacated the car and made their way to Fury's office in silence.

It was only them today. The crying second year from earlier must have gotten off easy, maybe a first offence.  
The detention went as usual. Loki sat in silence, staring out the window, and Tony thought up new inventions and ideas, more than occasionally stealing sidewards glances at Loki. Then of course, there was Loki's trademark smirk at Tony as they left the room. It always made toy think that maybe he knew he was watching him. If he did, he either liked it or didn't care. So Tony carried on.  
Only this time, Tony stopped him after they'd left the room.  
"hey, you want a ride home? You can't walk in weather like this, and the passenger sides already wet from that pretty little arse of yours." oh no. Did he just say that? Out loud? He had just told potentially the most scary dude he knew how perfect him backside was. And he called himself a genius?  
To Tony's surprise, his comment was met with raised eyebrows and a nod. It seemed he was safe.  
"fine." Loki attempted to sound indifferent, but was rather amused. They made their way to the car in silence and only spoke on the journey whe Loki told Tony the directions. When they got there, toy was somewhat surprised.  
"This is thor's house."  
Loki scowled but then smiled politely at Tony, his expression slipping into an amused one again at his parting words.  
"Goodbye mister Stark." and Loki closed the door and walked away.  
Tony was sure that seductive walk wast an accident. It drove him crazy.  
It was a while before Tony realised he was staring. He revved the engine and sped off. Doing a little showing off of his own, but boasting his car, not his hips.

* * *

**Le Note a la Author:**

**Right, well I was really unsure about this, but I have the next chapter done already and I think this could go somewhere nice. Because this is my first chapter, I could really use your reviews to tell me how im going and where I need to go. Also, it reminds me that my fics resist. I intend to make this a steady fic and I promise there will be some Frostiron the next day. I don't really know what else to say. Go listen to or read the lyrics of 5 coulours in her hair (Mcfly) I know it's kind of sad, and its about a girl and not a hellishly awesome Norse God, but I thought it would fit their high-school selves.**

**so REVIEWS please.**

That will be all.

**Oh, and I need name ideas, for the story title.**

****Now that really is all.


	2. Part 1 Chapter 2 Tuesday

**Part 1 - Chapter 2**

Tony grabbed a shirt, pulling it on as he padded along to the kitchen. Tony poured some coffee and sat up at the breakfast bar. On a second thought he poured another coffee and walked down to Howards's workshop.  
Tony's dad sat on a chair, head resting on the worktop. The wheely chair was so close to sliding back another inch and plopping Howard far first on te floor.  
Tony sat the coffee on the edge of the desk and traipsed back up to the kitchen, sipping him coffee as he went.

Tony's drive to school was no different to any other day. This morning had Tony's radio cranking out acdc's the ace of spades, windows down, roof up, sunglasses on.  
The walk to at through the school gates went as usual. Tony leaving groups of girls swooning, getting shouted at for parking over two spaces and looking incredible awesome all the time.  
Even his walk to his locker was pretty ordinary. Tony practised him ability to turn a pretty girl completely red with just a wink.  
No, his day had been most ordinary so far which was not ordinary in itself, therefore making it not ordinary. A paradox Tony supposed.  
This however, was righted with a most out-of-the-ordinary appearance from Loki. When Tony approached his locker, people were staring. Not at him this time, but his locker. Then Tony started to stare too.  
Leaned casually against his locker was none other that Loki Laufeyson. His casual stance, the way he leant back, letting his legs cross slightly.  
As Tony opened his locker -still staring- Loki turned to his side. His side now lay against the lockers, one elbow up above his head to support himself and his other hand rest against his hip.  
He looked intimidating. And hellishly sexy.  
Loki raised an eyebrow as Tony shoved some stuff in his locker. Tony was trying his very hardest not to stare, it was just very very hard. Not to.  
Tony fished a couple of books out and put them in his backpack before throwing it over his shoulder. He close his locker and turned to Loki. He praised himself for his calm and even voice. "Yes?"  
"Thank you." Loki smirked and gave Tony what might have been a wink before turning to disappear.  
As he turned, Tony grabbed his wrist. Loki stopped. After a moment, he turned to face Tony expectantly, one eyebrow raised. God he was sexy.  
"uh." Why had he stopped him? Why didn't he just let him walk away? "I'm having a party this weekend..."  
"okay, sure." and he turned and faded into the crowd.  
'Loki Laufeyson, just thanked me? He agreed to come to my party. He thanked me?' And then Tony remembered giving him a ride home yesterday. Okay, so fair enough. Understandable. But was it really necessary to tease him with that arse as he walked back into the crowd? No, no it was not.  
Either way, this reminded him of something.

* * *

"Thor, why does Loki live in your house?"  
Thor hid his panicked look "Who?" He asked, trying to sound innocent.  
Tony couldn't do anything but accept this for now. He would do some digging later.

* * *

Lunch didn't come as quickly as he'd have liked. At lunch he say in the perfect position to be able to stare at Loki without anyone noticing. He could see Loki between Clint and Natasha's shoulders, and he could just pretend he was looking at one of them.  
Time seemed to pass differently when enraptured in Loki's eyes. He was a prisoner there of his own device. But lunch was over far too quickly. Normally he would just steal glances at Loki, but today was different. Tony couldn't keep his eyes drawn away. Tony felt like one of those squidgy animal toys. You could pull and stretch then all you liked, but they always went back to their original state. Except he was not squidgy toy, and his shape stayed the same, it was his eyes that moved and went back to Loki. Kind of. Okay, that was a terrible analogy, but you get the idea.  
This time, it was Bruce to interrupt Tony's somewhat disturbing thoughts.  
"You want to go to the library after school. Tony?" Bruce nudged him in the shoulder, waking him up from his Loki-daydream.  
"Huh?"  
"Tony, library after school?"  
"Ewww, why would I go there?"  
Bruce sighed before leaning in to whisper into Tony's ear, putting a hand up to cover his mouth. Natasha was an excellent lip reader, but he guessed she knew already anyway. "That weirdo guy nobody has noticed you staring at might be there."  
Tony looked shocked. Had it really been that obvious. He sighed and picked up his tray to follow Bruce to their next lesson, trying desperately not to steal that last parting glance at Loki.

It was physics and Tony had already covered this part of the syllabus. It gave him time to think.  
Okay, so there was no doubt, he was attracted to Loki, and yes, Loki was male. But Tony was entirely sure that he was still very much attracted to women. Okay, so he was atleast bisexual. Okay. Now what about other men?  
Tony tried to imagine a passionate make out session with Bruce.  
Okay, so not bisexual. Maybe it was just Bruce, he was Tony's best friend, and Tony didn't think he was considered ugly, he was quite normal looking. Bruce was only considered 'popular' because of Tony. If they weren't such close friends, Bruce would be found sitting with the nerds at lunch.  
Maybe if Tony thought of someone generally considered desirable.  
Okay, so it was perfectly imaginable that he would make out with a copy of himself, but that hardly counted. What about Thor or Steve.  
Tony looked like he had just sucked on a sour sweet at the thought of him and Thor making passionate love, and he had to try really hard not to laugh at the thought of Steve kissing his hand in that gentlemanly way of his.  
So Tony wasn't gay. Or bisexual. Just women... And Loki. Okay, so tht got him nowhere. Shit.  
Normally, a conquest would be fairly easy for Tony. Everyone wanted to fuck the great Tony Stark. But Loki would be different. How would one go about bedding a man. One he wasnt even sure would be interested.  
Tony then went on to imagine that steamy scene between him and Loki. He began to smile. Okay, now this was weird.  
"Mr Stark, would you like to share whatever is so amusing with the class?"  
Why did stupid teachers have to ruin a perfectly good lesson? "No sir."  
"Well if it is important enough to think of instead of following our lesson, tendency I think it is important enough for us all to hear." he raised an eyebrow and everyone turned to face Tony expectantly.  
"I don't think you want to know sir." Tony flashed a smile and gave a wink to a particularly pretty girl at tr front of the class.  
"I have had quite enough of you Anthony. Headmaster's office now." and he pointed at the door.  
"Jeez, I only smiled." Tony picked up his stuff and left with a smirk. Ah well, Loki might be there.  
Shit, did he just get himself sent to Fury for a thirty second conversation with Loki. He was acting like a teenage girl. It wasn't like he'd actually ever have Loki. Argh! What was this guy doing to him? He'd wanted him for years, and now it was taking its toll. Tony was going mad. What if Loki wasn't even there?  
Tony decided that if he wasn't, he would just go sit in his car.

Tony turned the corner to find a body lying on the floor with his legs straight and outstretched onto a chair. He was reading a book. Loki barely acknowledged Tony's arrival with a turn of his head before going back to his reading.  
Those legs were so long. Loki sort of reminded Tony of a spider. An incredibly sexy spider. And a poisonous one. Yep, another terrible analogy from the great Tony Stark.

Tony took his usual seat "so I guess this has something to to with swapping the covers of the textbooks? So the cover was out usual chemistry books but inside was porn. Genius by the way."  
"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." loki replied with a smirk.  
"You reading one of those 'textbooks' now?"  
"what textbooks?" he shot Tony a wink.  
"feel like sharing?"  
"I'm afraid I don't think that this is exactly your thing. Fury's got some straight stuff in his office though." Loki sniggered. "he's 'going through it' now. Might be a while, he'll have to sort himself out after, and there's quite a lot."  
Tony smiled. Wait, straight stuff. So Loki was gay. Unless it was lesbian porn, but he really didn't think that was Loki's thing.  
Was this good? It meant he might be more interested, but what if he had a boyfriend?  
"Didn't anyone every teach you to share?"  
"yes. My mother specifically said, 'share your porn Loki, don't keep it all for tourself.' and that is why I gave it to an entire chemistry class." Loki's matter-of-fact smile drove Tony absolutely crazy. Every one of Loki's smiles drove him crazy.  
Loki seemed really interested in that book.  
Tony stood and grabbed the book in one movement and ran. As he ran he looked down at the pages. This was not lesbian porn. Oh no.  
Loki really did have long legs because he was on top of Tony. He had tackled him to the grous as soon as they reached the grass. Loki now lay on top of Tony under the tree he had run to for shelter the day before.  
Oh no. Shit.  
Loki's breath was cool on Tony's lips. If it was possible, those eyes were an even more brilliant green and even more enrapturing up close.  
This was the perfect moment. If he was going to do it, it would have to be now. He could see the want in Loki's eyes, but he wasn't doing anything about it, he just lay there.  
Tony's lips parted and he tilted his chin up just a little. Loki looked surprised but leant his own head down a little, his lips just about to touch Tony's. Loki wasnt wearing his lip ring today. As Tony felt something against his bottom lip, be lifted himself up. Loki's lips parted and he took Tony's bottom lip between his. Loki moved a hand up to grab Tony by the hair and leant down to kiss him again. Tony's right hand slid into Loki's back pocket and his left drifted to Loki's back.  
Tony had never had such soft, gentle, caring kisses before. He thought with Loki, his lust, his desire, would be too much. Tony was surprised to enjoy such a gentle touch so much. He was surprised by the elation tat came with it. Surprised by how cool Loki's skin was. Surprised by the loud cough he heard from above them.  
Ah yes, Fury. They'd forgotten about him. So he'd finished with the porn then.  
"Done so soon? Stark and I got tired of waiting." Loki somehow managed to get to his feet with both dignity and grace. He didn't even offer Tony a hand before collecting his book and walking back through the school gates and into Fury's office.  
Tony lay on the floor, face completely red, and in complete shock. Fury just looked at him, no expression on his face. He raised an eyebrow at Tony before turning to follow Loki into his office.  
Tony still lay there.  
What the hell just happened?

When Loki left Fury's office, his usual smirk was missing. He did not spare a look at Tony as he left, going straight to the library. Toy remembered his promise to Bruce with a smile.  
Tony was most surprised to see Fury leave his office a moment later and lock the door.  
"You may leave Mr. Stark."  
Although confused, Tony didn't wait for him to change his mind and stalked to his physics class where people were just starting to file out. Tony was leaning casually against the door when Bruce grabbed his arm.  
"Tony." he hissed, dragging him around the corner. "There's a rumour."  
Tony sighed  
"Seriously Tony. This first year said she saw you kissing some gorgeous guy. She said you were practically fucking him, and then fury came along and gave you detention."  
Tony didn't laugh. "Seriously, that was like fifteen minutes ago. How did you find that out? You haven't been out of that room."  
Bruce sighed. "So it's true? And I do own a phone you know."  
"And no, it's not. Do you seriously think I'd fuck a MAN under a TREE Bruce. I meant it was only fifteen minutes ago that we were under the tree. And wait, did you describe him as 'some gorgeous guy'?"  
"Her words not mine. So what did happen? Was it that guy you've been ogling at lunch for the past forever?"  
"brucey, you don't trust me?" Tony put a hand I his hard in mock hurt. "I don't think I can tell you right now. I'm not entirely sure what happened myself."  
Bruce sighed  
"We going to the library of what?"

Bruce was digging out some information out of the book he had in front of him while Tony sat on the desk, scanning the room.  
"He's normally in the classic literature section." Bruce didn't look up from his book. "Pretend to need help finding a book or something."  
"you're a bad influence Brucey. Only hopped down from his perch on the table. "Right, now where's that."  
Somehow Bruce managed to point at the corner behind him without looking up from his book.  
Tony sucked in a breath, put his shoulders back, chest out, chin up. He let the breath go and strode up to the place he was assured he would find Loki.  
And there he was. Sitting cross legged on the floor, reading a small book he cradled in one hand. He seemed to consider making a run for it, but obviously decided to stay put. Tony came to sit next to him, his hands up in surrender.  
"I'm not stalking you I swear."  
Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"This morning I promised Bruce I'd come here. I am just a little bored. Not a fan of books."  
"how can you not be a fan of books."  
"I prefer a tablet."  
"I prefer not to talk in the library."  
"Prefer to do something else?" Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Loki's lips parted themselves subconsciously.  
Tony got to his knees and leant over to Loki who smiled brightly at him. Loki grabbed the collar of Tony's jacket and pulled them onto Loki's back. That girl was right when she said Loki was gorgeous. Not to mention he had a surprisingly skilled tongue. Tony doubted he'd had a lot of practise, Loki didn't seem to like people all that much.  
After a few minutes, Loki pulled back to speak. "Are you carrying a gun, or are-"  
Tony cut him off with a strong and hard kiss. "You're no better yourself."  
Loki smirked. Both men's groins began to ache, but Tony didn't know what to do, he'd never done this before. Oh, and they were in the library. Tony had forgotten about that. How would he hide his... little problem... until he could get Loki back to his place, or atleast to the car. He would have to drive like this, but it wouldn't be the first time. "Loki. Can we get to my car?"  
Loki stood up.  
"Goodbye Mr Stark." and he left around the corner. Tony stood to follow him, but when he turned the corner, Loki had disappeared.

This would be an awkward trip to the toilets...

* * *

**Note a la me:**

**WHAT do you think. Not my best chapter, the next shall some with improvement.**

**Still looking for a name though. Your help is appreciated.**

That will be all.


	3. Part 1 Chapter 3 Wednesday to Thursday

**If there are some seemingly-random &symbols, the words in-between them are supposed to be italic, but I have missed them.**

**Also apologies, if I proof-read I wouldn't be able to get these out as fast and you wouldnt get as many chapters. Not that easy cause this computer deserves to be banished from existence.**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

**Part 1 - Chapter 3**

**Wednesday through to Friday**

Wednesday took too long to come. Tony had waited desperately to confront Loki about his disappearance the previous day. Tony had little sleep, growing restless in anticipation for today. He had decided that he would allow himself to indulge in his new found infatuation of Loki. Loki was practically a God, and Tony wanted him to be _His_ God.  
Loki wasn't in any of Tony's classes, and he was a no-show at lunch. Tony couldn't even find him in the library. It wasn't until the end of the school day that he finally caught a glance of that masterpiece. Atleast, he thought he did, it could have been his imagination.  
There was a flash of green, dark hair, pale skin, that smirk, and knowing eyes between the crowd. No, he couldn't have imagined him, his imagination couldn't conjure something up that beautiful. Did he just refer to Loki as beautiful?  
Tony looked for him, but wasn't surprised that he had Disappeared.  
Tony closed his locker and walked to his car, surprised to see the occupier of his thoughts leaning against the passenger side. As Tony unlocked the door, Loki got in.

"So, where are we going?" Tony asked, glancing at Loki sideways.  
"Your place." Loki looked straight ahead and Tony turned left out the car park.  
"My place it is.

To say Tony was calm would be a lie. He was confused as he was panicking. Loki and him alone in the house. Atleast Howars was away for the weekend. Maybe Tony could gir Loki a tour of his bedroom. And his bed.  
Tony was scared. He wanted Loki, he wanted to have sex with him. But he was scared, it sounded weird coming from Tony Stark. And it was. But this was Loki. For starters, Loki was a man. Secondly, this was Loki. Normally Tony would spend the smaller part if ten minutes persuading a girl to go home with him, and he usually forgot them after that. He had been after Loki for longer, and he had &actual& feelings for him. Tony was also pretty sure he couldn't forget him of he tried.

Once they were in the garage, Tony parked then turned to face Loki. After a few minutes of each others eyes, Tony pounced. And pounce being the literal verb.  
He was on top of Loki, kneeling in his lap, pushing his back against the door, his head on the window and he kissed him.  
Well, he tried to.  
Loki had his hands on Tony's shoulders holding him back.  
"Tony, this is what I wanted to talk about. I can't do this." Tony moved to his own seat and lay his head back, eyes closed.  
"Why?" Tony's voice carried an angry tone, but as he put his head back, Loki noticed just how tired he looked.  
"You have a reputation Tony. I can't be just a fling, and you will get bored of me in a week and onto the next one. This isn't going to work out."  
Tony sighed and rubbed his temples. I don't _want_ this to be _some fling._ Loki, I don't know how I feel about you, but I know how much I want you, an I will make it last a long as I can. If you haven't noticed, all te others are kind of..."  
"Imbeciles?" Loki offered.  
"Yeah, that. And you're definately not."  
"I am also a man Tony. How can I be sure this is not one of your 'experiments'?"  
"Because before... _this_, and except with you, being with a man did and still does repulse me."  
Loki looked annoyed. "Well if that's how you feel... Repulsed, then I-" Loki reached from the door grabbed his wrist.  
"No. Loki that's not what I meant." Tony's hand moved from Loki's wrist to his hand. "It repulses me, yes, but not with you. I can't imagine myself with any other man but you Loki. Yes, I am still pretty unsure. I mean, I feel like a virgin again, only worse. They teach you what to do in sex-ed with women, but... I have no idea what to do."  
This was something Loki would be adding to his mental scrapbook. 1) Tony pouring his heart out, 2) Tony Stark having a face as red as Steve Roger's when you mentioned sex.  
"Are we just going to spend the rest of the day siting in your car then?" Loki squeezed Tony's hand before getting out of the car. Was it even possible to get out of a car that elegantly? Loki was definately a God.  
Once they were both out, Tony grabbed Loki's hand and decided to show him the rest of his garage/workshop.

They ended up on the sofa. Tony lay across the length with his arm around the back and Loki lying on top of him, shoulder nestled into Tony's armpit. Lethal weapon play on the big screen. Loki's breath stroked Tony's cheek as he watched the movie, grinning every time Tony jumped and tightened his grip on Loki.  
Loki was still smiling as the end credits rolled and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tony opened one eye to survey his surroundings. His left cheek was pressed against a pale forehead. Both arms clung to the slim body above him, a heavy weight on his chest. The dark hair smelt of burned mint, and his skin was cool to the touch. One of Loki's hands resided upon Tony's chest, the other wrapped around Tony's shoulder. Tony's chin rested beneath Loki's nose as he could feel Loki's breath on his neck. One of Loki's knee lay between Loki's legs, touching him slightly and making him feel a little... Hard.  
Tony couldn't bring himself to release the body he held so tightly, even to just losen his grip. They must have fallen from the sofa when they slept for they were now on the floor and bruising Tony's coccyx.

_Sir, it is eight am. Should I tell Bruce you'll be late to pick him up?_

"Shit." Tony cursed and shook Loki awake. "Loki, school. You never went home last night." Loki was awake and aware immediately. "We have to get changed. You can grab some clothes from my room." Loki followed Tony into the bedroom, far less panicked than the man himself.  
Loki took a plain black, shirt from Tony's wardrobe and opted to stick with the black jeans he had slept in. Tony came out of the bathroom, fully changed as Loki took his shirt off.  
The first thing that struck Tony was the perfectly sculpted muscles. Not huge like Thor's or Steve's, but there, and perfect, and breathtaking. The second thing that caused him to stop and gape was the artwork that covered them. So _that_ was why he wore turtle necks in the summer.  
On Loki's left bicep, there was a greyscale wolf, the tattoo howling at a moon. Below, a ring of barbed wire circled his arm which, upon closer inspection, seemed to be made of words. Up his neck were the words 'burdened with glorious purpose'. On his arm was a viper, a black tattoo, fangs dripping with purple blood. On his shoulder was an eagle, it held a mangled human corpse in it's talons. On Loki's right forearm was a long silver dagger, A number of red roses dripping into blood around it. There were a number of tribal Celtic-looking symbols and patters adoring the rest of his pale arms and torso.  
It was beautiful.  
And completely unexpected.  
"Loki, you're-"  
"Time for breakfast?" he asked, buttoning up the shirt.  
"Uh yeah, if we're quick. Drive through on the way?"

They arrived at Bruce's house only ten minutes late. Loki sat in the back, munching on his BurgerKing breakfast. "I'll tell him I just offered to give you a lift okay?"  
Loki just nodded and took a slurp of his drink.  
He said nothing when Bruce got in the car.  
Said nothing on the way to school.  
Said nothing until Tony left for his first class and Bruce turned on him.

"Look, Tony is... complicated. He does not love easily. Look, I dont know who you are, and I'm more than slightly confused cause you're a guy and all that, but If you hurt him, I'll come down hard on your ass." Despite his timid outer shell, Bruce was known for his temper. And his strength. You wouldn't think it to look at the guy, no visible muscle, but he had some serious force up his sleeve. Loki didn't doubt he was telling the truth.  
"Just one question... How did you know?"  
"Because I know Tony. Better than he thinks I do."  
"Right. Bye then _doctor._" Loki saluted and smirked at Bruce's lab coat.

"How did you know?" Tony was panicking. How the hell did Bruce know what had happened with Loki. Shit, if anyone else found out.  
"Intuition. I know you Tony."  
Tony felt a hand on his hip.  
"But how did you_ really_ know?" Loki had appeared out of nowhere and was now addressing Bruce.  
"I told you, I _know_ Tony."  
Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay fine, Jarvis told me."  
Loki smiled before disappearing again without a trace.  
"Yeah Bruce, he does that."  
Tony gave Bruce a mock-offended look. "And my own AI, turned spy against me."  
Bruce put a hand on Tony'a shoulder to lead him to their next class. "Nevermind, I'm sure you'll reprogram him later. Or forgive him next time he stops you from doing something stupid."  
"When has that ever happened?"  
Bruce raised his eyebrows, gave a short laugh in disbelief and followed Tony into their Biology classroom.

* * *

**My note to my lovelies: So, I know this took a while, but this is not how I planned it. I always end up going to fast. Next chapter is already written but only 300 or so words. I will post it not-now.**

**Review me please. Still need name suggestions.**


	4. Part 1 Chapter 4 Friday

**Hope this one makes actual sense. I'm not so sure.**

* * *

**Part 1 - Chapter 4**

**Friday**

Friday afternoon Tony drove home, wishing guiltily that it was Loki in the passenger seat instead of Bruce. Tony didn't doubt that Loki was probably in trouble for not going home the previous night.  
When they parked outside Tony's favourite coffee shop, he went to buy the drinks and left Bruce to find a table. Once Tony had their drinks he passed one to Bruce and sat opposite him.

"I swear if Professor Xavier doesn't find you a scholarship then I will personally put you through college myself."  
"And you know I'd never except it."  
"Yes, but I'm sure the Prof will give you one. I swear you fancy the balls off him Mr. Golden student.  
"I just like the subject, that's all."  
"Maybe he'll create a gang of bio-geniuses and call them the Xavier men."  
"I worry about you sometimes Tony."  
"No, the x-men. It would be like g-men, only they'd fight evil with their bulging bio-brains."  
"Scrap that, I worry about you _all_ the time."  
"Awww. And still you love me Brucey."  
Bruce grunted into his tea.  
"E_ww_, I don't know how can you drink that stuff. It's just leafy water. And I mean, who drinks water anymore?"  
"Normal people."  
"Pfft. Hey, are you and Bett still coming tomorrow."  
"I dont know."  
"Nawww, it wouldn't be the same without you bud."  
"I'll ask her."  
"No you won't."  
"I will I promise."  
"I'll ask her."  
"Please Tony, I'd like just a quiet night."  
"Tuff." And Tony resumed the drinking of his coffee.  
"Will that kid from yesterday be there? That one youre suddenly _infatuated with_?"  
"Who?"  
"I don't know, you won't tell me his name."  
"No, it's private."  
"how can a name be private?"  
"It's special. Only I know it."  
"oh, so it's an ego thing. I see."  
"No it's not. It is not an_ ego thing_." Tony protested.  
Bruce snorted and went back to his tea.

That night, Tony lay awake in anticipation. He really hoped Loki would show, he'd never been stood up before and if he dared to admit it, he was missing Loki.

* * *

**NOTE FROM LE MOIS:** **I know i said i'd update****_ 'not now'_****, But I couldn't help myself, I rarely exercise any self control at all. SO... It's my birthday on Wednesday, I know, happy birthday me. You'll be lucky for an update then, but I'll probably still do a minimal amount of writing. Next chapter is the party, so it'll have to be just right. That's the climate to part 1. Part 2 will be based around song number 2 which i haven't decided on yet. I'm trying not to make it up as I go along, but I tend to digress from the path I've scribbled out for myself. Listening to AgainstMe! at the moment, so they might have the next song, if i find one that fits. I needed this chapter to get Bruce and Tony's relationship down. You have to realise how close they actually are. I'm not sure how close I'm gonna make his to the other guys... I don't this there will be much of Thor in part1.**

**I should stop typing now before I give something away.**

**Please shoot me reviews to remind me you're still there and this story exists. It also helps me to add more of what you want and to improve my writing. Also, if anyone wants to tell me what tattoos I can give Loki, we can have fun with this, I might draw some of them. My DA is the normal DA thing but with /doctormaz at the end of the URL. **

Right, bye. And Reviews.


	5. Part 1 Chapter 1 Saturday

(Excluding this sentence) 1049 words. That okay? Long enough for all you complainers?

**If there are any '&' symbols i've missed, the word(s) between are supposed to be in italics.**

**Do enjoy this please. **_ -Doctor Maz_

* * *

**Part 1 Chapter 5**

**Saturday**

Well, today was the day. Tony considered calling Loki to help his set up, maybe make out a bit, have a drink, maybe watch a movie. Lethal weapon two? But Loki would distract him, there was an important task at hand, making sure this party was so awesome that it would keep the rest of the school in lie with him until the next one. And Loki would be there.  
Maybe he'd get the guys an Nat to help. Good idea.

Clint and Natasha were making their way through Tony's vodka selection, I swear he must be Russian or something. Bruce and Betty shared an armchair while Thor occupied the sofa, making out with Jane. Steve was the only one actually helping, comments about Howard not consenting to the party aside.  
Well, there were enough pizzas, enough alcohol, music loud enough to drown out one of Fury's lectures, and everything had been taped down and thor-proofed.  
Everything was ready. If someone wanted something non-alcoholic, there was water in the toilet. Now all he had to do was check his bedroom and workshop were secure. He couldn't have anyone going in there, and there were guest bedrooms available if anyone needed it.

* * *

By eleven, the party was in full swing and Tony found himself shamelessly searching the house for Loki. The problem being, nobody knew his name and so nobody could say if they'd seen him.  
"Jarvis, where's Loki." Tony could have kicked himself for not thinking if asking earlier. "Is he here?"  
"Yes he is." Tony turned around when it wasn't Jarvis' voice that spoke.  
"Loki!" Tony threw his arms around his neck. "You came."  
"I came." Loki did not return the hug and looked around nervously to find everyone staring at them. "Uh... Tony." Tony turned.  
"What the hell are you looking at?"  
People tried not to stare as he pulled Loki by the hand and into his bedroom.

"You have any idea what people will think we're doing in here Tony?"  
"Well, I'm not nearly intoxicated enough to do that."  
"Well then why are we here?"  
"I didn't wank to kiss you in front of them."  
"Are you that ashamed?"  
"No." Tony's face held a mixture of hurt and shock. "No Loki, how could you say..." He took Loki's hand in his "it's just... This is private. You know? And I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."  
"And they call _me_ silvertongue."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind." Loki rest a gentle kiss to Tony's lips. "So do you &want& to get intoxicated enough?"  
"Hell yeah." Tony kissed him again and pulled him out the door.

Loki, it turned out, held his drink well. Tony didn't, but he pretended he did, and everybody was none the wiser.  
Bruce Betty and Steve had left the party, Thor and Jane were in a guest room, and everyone else was as drunk as Tony. Translating roughly to 'everybody was pissed off their asses and having a wonderful time.'  
When Tony tried to slip his hand into Loki's back pockets in front of everyone, Loki decided they were both drunk enough.

"Loki, Loki, I don't know what to do." They were both lying shirtless on Tony's bed. Loki was stroking the hair on Tony's jaw line.  
"Tony, we don't have to."  
"YES WE DO!"  
"I don't mind waiting."  
"But I want to do it. Now."  
Loki kissed him gently. "Okay. Just, kind of... Stay there. Follow my lead." The next kiss was slightly hungrier this time.  
"Hey Loki?"  
"Mhmm"  
"Can we uh... Take this slowly. Maybe, not all today?"  
"Baby steps."  
"Yeah."  
"That's fine Tony."  
Tony lifted his hands to Loki's hair, his fingers grasping the raven locks.  
Loki's hand slipped beneath Tony's waistband and into his pants, earning a gasp. Loki paused. "No, carry on."  
Loki's hand moved to pull Tony's jeans and boxers down in one. "Okay, no, no. I can't do this."  
Loki kissed him and smiled. "It's fine."  
"Well, no. It's just, it feels... More special this way. I know how cheesy this sounds, but-"  
Loki cut him off with a kiss. "it's fine."

* * *

"So... What does this mean for us?"  
"We only had a nap."  
"Yes, but does this mean I'm gay or just drunk?"  
"I don't know. I think it just means you were tired."  
"But we had other intentions."  
"You think there's anyone left?"  
"I don't care. Ask Jarvis."  
_Yes sir, your party continues._  
"Ready to go and feel the noise? Face the music? Whatever."  
Loki gave Tony a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I think we should put some clothes on first." He winked at Tony before getting up to put his clothes on, showing little in the way of exhaustion.

The party was still in pretty good swing, and people were drunk enough not to notice them enter from the bedroom. Too drunk to notice that loki now wore one of Tony's shirts. Too drunk to notice Tony's hand on Loki's hip. Too drunk to notice the messes that had once been their hair. Too drunk to notice the looks they gave each other, the open flirting, the fingers brushing together.  
But they weren't, however, drunk enough to notice the perfection that was Loki's torso as Tony undid his shirt, exposing the sensuality of the skin beneath.

Tony pulled Loki along to the surprisingly empty pool and wrapped his arms around his neck. He then proceeded to lift his knees to grip around Loki's waist so that Loki gave him a piggy back from the front. Tony leant forward to give Loki a kiss, but the momentum, joined with that of the jump up to Loki's waist, was enough to unbalance Loki and result in them both ending up a splash in the pool.  
And that's when the drink won out and Tony parted from his last conscious thought.

* * *

**This went a way other than planned. I think their relationship id growing too fast. I need to kearn to restrain myself.**

**I think the next chapter i made go too far. They shower together. Maybe i'll cut that bit... Any ideas?**


	6. sunday

I know it's been so long, and I am terrible, but I've now got it all finished. This entire story spans less than two weeks, but they move quickly. I've jus started my next highschool AU, and I'll post a link or something once we're all up.

* * *

Well, today was the day. Tony considered calling Loki to help his set up, maybe make out a bit, have a drink, maybe watch a movie. Lethal weapon two? But Loki would distract him, there was an important task at hand, making sure this party was so awesome that it would keep the rest of the school in lie with him until the next one. And Loki would be there.  
Maybe he'd get the guys an Nat to help. Good idea.

Clint and Natasha were making their way through Tony's vodka selection, I swear sw must be Russian or something. Bruce and Betty shared an armchair while Thor occupied the sofa, making out with Jane. Steve was the only one actually helping, comments about Howard not consenting to the party aside.  
Well, there were enough pizzas, enough alcohol, music loud enough to drown out one of Fury's lectures, and everything had been taped down and thor-proofed.  
Everything was ready. If someone wanted something non-alcoholic, there was water in the toilet. Now all he had to do was check his bedroom and workshop were secure. He couldn't have anyone going in there, and there were guest bedrooms available if anyone needed it.

* * *

By eleven, the party was in full swing and Tony found himself shamelessly searching the house for Loki. The problem being, nobody knew his name and so nobody could say if they'd seen him.  
"Jarvis, where's Loki." Tony could have kicked himself for not thinking if asking earlier. "Is he here?"  
"Yes he is." Tony turned around when it wasn't Jarvis' voice that spoke.  
"Loki!" Tony threw his arms around his neck. "You came."  
"I came." Loki did not return the hug and looked around nervously to find everyone staring at them. "Uh... Tony." Tony turned.  
"What the hell are you looking at?"  
People tried not to stare as he pulled Loki by the hand and into his bedroom.

"You have any idea what people will think we're doing in here Tony?"  
"Well, I'm not nearly intoxicated enough to do that."  
"Well then why are we here?"  
"I didn't wank to kiss you in front of them."  
"Are you that ashamed?"  
"No." Tony's face held a mixture of hurt and shock. "No Loki, how could you say..." He took Loki's hand in his "it's just... This is private. You know? And I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet."  
"And they call &me& silvertongue."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind." Loki rest a gentle kiss to Tony's lips. "So do you &want& to get intoxicated enough?"  
"Hell yeah." Tony kissed him again and pulled him out the door.

Loki, it turned out, held his drink well. Tony didn't, but he pretended he did, and everybody was none the wiser.  
Bruce Betty and Steve had left the party, Thor and Jane were in a guest room, and everyone else was as drunk as Tony. Translating roughly to 'everybody was pissed off their asses and having a wonderful time.'  
When Tony tried to slip his hand into Loki's back pockets in front of everyone, Loki decided they were both drunk enough.

"Loki, Loki, I don't know what to do." They were both lying shirtless on Tony's bed. Loki was stroking the hair on Tony's jaw line.  
"Tony, we don't have to."  
"YES WE DO!"  
"I don't mind waiting."  
"But I want to do it. Now."  
Loki kissed him gently. "Okay. Just, kind of... Stay there. Follow my lead." The next kiss was slightly hungrier this time.  
"Hey Loki?"  
"Mhmm"  
"Can we uh... Take this slowly. Maybe, not all today?"  
"Baby steps."  
"Yeah."  
"That's fine Tony."  
Tony lifted his hands to Loki's hair, his fingers grasping the raven locks.  
Loki's hand slipped beneath Tony's waistband and into his pants, earning a gasp. Loki paused. "No, carry on."  
Loki's hand moved to pull Tony's jeans and boxers down in one. "Okay, no, no. I can't do this."  
Loki kissed him and smiled. "It's fine."  
"Well, no. It's just, it feels... More special this way. I know how cheesy this sounds, but-"  
Loki cut him off with a kiss. "it's fine."

* * *

"So... What does this mean for us?"  
"We only had a nap."  
"Yes, but does this mean I'm gay or just drunk?"  
"I don't know. I think it just means you were tired."  
"But we had other intentions."  
"You think there's anyone left?"  
"I don't care. Ask Jarvis."  
_Yes sir, your party continues._  
"Ready to go and feel the noise? Face the music? Whatever."  
Loki gave Tony a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I think we should put some clothes on first." He winked at Tony before getting up to put his clothes on, showing little in the way of exhaustion.

The party was still in pretty good swing, and people were drunk enough not to notice them enter from the bedroom. Too drunk to notice that loki now wore one of Tony's shirts. Too drunk to notice Tony's hand on Loki's hip. Too drunk to notice the messes that had once been their hair. Too drunk to notice the looks they gave each other, the open flirting, the fingers brushing together.  
But they weren't, however, drunk enough to notice the perfection that was Loki's torso as Tony undid his shirt, exposing the sensuality of the skin beneath.

Tony pulled Loki along to the surprisingly empty pool and wrapped his arms around his neck. He then proceeded to lift his knees to grip around Loki's waist so that Loki gave him a piggy back from the front. Tony leant forward to give Loki a kiss, but the momentum, joined with that of the jump up to Loki's waist, was enough to unbalance Loki and result in them both ending up in the pool.  
And that's when the drink won out and Tony parted from his last conscious thought.


	7. Chapter 7

And so we come to our next instalment...

* * *

The pattern of tiles was plastered to Tony's cheek. One eye opened to spy a forehead pressed against his. His lips parted to feel the breath of another's against them. His eyes shifted to see the arm wrapped tightly around him and the leg pressed up against his. One of his own arms had strayed in his sleep to drape over the sleeping body in front of him. Tony let his other hand wander to those raven locks that framed the face so close to his, wrapping one around his finger and stroking the mans cheek.  
The thick smell of chlorine told Tony they were still by the pool and the light from the glass wall told him it was around midday. He didn't know how many unconscious bodies were scattered through the house, didn't care the state the rooms were in. He did however, have a bitch of a hangover and a need for coffee. His biggest problem was getting up without waking the sleeping beauty in front of him. Oh, and he also had to regain use of his limbs. Tony considered asking Jarvis to get dumy to bring him coffee, but he figured dummy would probably spill it on Loki and do more than wake him. No, his best option would be to try and prize Loki's limbs from him and his from around Loki's waist very slowly and carefully.  
That didn't work.  
Loki woke with a shocked expression on his face. He had mistaken Tony's escape attempts and was backing away. "I'm sorry Tony, I, uh."  
As realisation struck Tony, his eyes widened. When words failed him, he grabbed Loki by the collar and pulled him close for a long hard kiss. Loki wasn't too shocked to return it.  
"I just need some coffee." Tony explained breathlessly once he was done. He left Loki with a small peck on his mouth as he dragged himself up and to the kitchen.  
He only spotted four unconscious bodies on his way, and a few semi conscious. Jarvis'd have some servant shoo them out in a moment.  
When he reached the kitchen, he found a steaming pot waiting for him. He took a mug from the cupboard and poured the magical liquid in.

Tony's life was a mess. There were all his issues with Howard, and now there was this great inner turmoil regarding a certain dark-haired mischief maker.  
His school life was pretty simple, everyone adored him, his grades were fine (hello, GENIUS?) and he had a great group of friend including his closest pal Bruce, and oldest fried in Rhodey. Yeah, and he had Jarvis. And now Loki came and screwed it all up. Not that tony wasn't grateful, he loved that Loki was here, he just found it... Difficult. He couldn't tell anyone, how could he begin to? And then there was Howard. Would he care? Would he disown tony?  
Tony sighed and took another gulp of coffee. He gasped as two long arms slid around him from behind. He gasped again as one of those hands ran a thumb below the waistline of Tony's jeans.  
Tony found himself leaning back into the taller teen, letting his neck be kissed and himself harden. Tony was lost in his little world.  
"I better get home before Thor. He may notice my absence. I believe he is in a spare bedroom." Loki kissed Tony's neck tenderly. "And for once in my life." Another kiss. "I envy him." He purred into Tony's ear.  
Tony shivered and turned to catch loki's lips and kiss him full frontally.  
"Right now, the only thing I envy is myself." Tony growled back, Loki pulling him in closer. "And your pants, try get to cling to your ass all day."  
"I wish you weren't so American."  
"Why, what?"  
" 'ass' "  
"And how woul you prefer I say Johnny English?"  
"Arse."  
"I speak English, not posh."  
"English as in 'England', where an ass is a donkey and an arse is a butt."  
"You're so pedantic."  
"Says himself."  
"But I'm Tony Stark."  
"And?"  
"And didn't you hear? Pedantic is the new sexy."  
"Oh so you think I'm sexy then."  
"I don't think."  
"No, of course not. Wouldn't want to strain that pretty little mind of yours now would we?"  
"No. I mean I don't think, I know. You are godamn sexy. As if you didn't know that anyway. And did you call my mind pretty?"  
"And little."  
"But pretty?"  
"Also Mr. Glass half full, I hate people like that."  
"You hate everyone. You're also avoiding the question."  
"no, only most people. I tend to like those in comas. And yes, I hat have accidentally called your mind pretty."  
"I feel honoured."  
"don't let it go to your head."  
"my pretty little head."  
"your head is by no means little."  
"I shall accept that as a compliment. It must be big to make room for my marvellous brain."  
"Very."  
"So now my brain is big?"  
"Rather magnificent."  
"Why thank you, that compliment gives me great pride in myself."  
"Mr Narcicistic."  
"I take it all in my stride."  
"Mr Egotistical."  
"I love you too."  
"You smell of chlorine."  
"Are you done with insulting me now?"  
"You need a shower."  
"Seriously, you're bruising little Tony."  
"little Tony?"  
"my ego."  
"does your ego need a shower too?"  
"no."  
"you're an idiot Tony."  
"hey! I'll have you know-" but Loki cut him off with a kiss before his sentence could be completed.  
"I'm asking you to shower with me you imbecile."  
"oh. Right. I'll get Jarvis to get rid of everyone first. Coffee?"  
"Tea" Loki took a crisp green apple from the fruit bowl, which was really more of a decoration, and sat up on the counter.  
"Jarvis, do we have tea?"  
I already have one brewing sir.  
"Excellent. Now, resume the shooing of our guests."  
Very good sir.

Everyone was gone by the time they made their way to Tony's room. The cleaning-bots were already dealing with the mess. They never made it to the shower, Tony passed out again on the floor.

* * *

"The first one was far better."  
"Well, I like anything with Mel Gibson in it."  
"Agreed. We should watch Air America. He's got this really hot co-star."  
"I have seen it Stark. And yes, I would very much like to bed him."  
"Hey!"  
"You cannot deny, he is rather charming."  
"Kinda looks like me."  
"Do not flatter yourself Stark. And shush, you're interrupting the movie."  
Tony pouted and looked back at the screen. It was a while before he pulled his arm tighter around Loki and finally spoke. "Stay tonight."  
"What?"  
"Stay tonight."  
"I heard what you said Stark. I am not a blithering idiot."  
"Well then what?"  
"Hush. We have school tomorrow Tony."  
"Yes. I can drive you."  
"What will I tell my guardians?"  
"You are staying with a friend."  
"And clothes?"  
"Well you are in mine right now. I'll even get you some closet space here. Hell, you can have your own room, you can even have your own toothbrush."  
"I think a toothbrush is a step too far, I didn't realise this relationship was that serious."  
"Sarcasm. I like it, it suits you."  
"Mmmm. And would you not prefer I stayed in your room, in your bed?"  
"I think you know the answer to that already."  
"I believe I do."  
"So you'll stay then, excellent."  
Loki sighed and rolled his eyes with a smirk before turning to kiss Tony back.  
"Shhh. Watch the movie." Loki felt an arm reach around him and pull him closer to Tony, who's shoulder he rested his head on.  
Tony kissed the raven hair beneath his chin and directed most of his attentions to the TV screen.

"Did Dummy cook this?"  
"Haha no. This my friend, is takeout."  
"Mmmm. That would explain the grease." Loki held up the pizza slice and watched a dark orange liquid drip off the end.  
"But it tastes to gooood."  
"Your poor arteries." Loki took a gingerly bite of the crust.

And that's when Loki's phone rang.

The star-trek theme sang from his phone.

"What do you want Thor?"

"No."

"What?"

"No"

"None of your bloody business."

"I do what I want Thor."

"Never. I am NEVER coming home Thor."  
Loki slammed down the phone and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Tony stroked Loki's cheek with the back of his fingers. Loki didn't look up. "Hey... Loki?" Tony's voice was soft, soothing. "Hey Loki, shhh." Tony pulled the man's head into his chest and held him there. He was surprised to feel Loki's arms stretch around him ad Loki sob into his tshirt. "Shhhh, shhhh."  
Tony slid them both to kneeling positions on the floor and held Loki tighter to him.  
Tony stroked Loki's hair. It smelt of mint. Tony kissed Loki's forehead. "Hey, Loco. What is it?"  
Loki groaned into his head.  
"It's okay, you don't have to tell me."  
Loki stayed there in Tonys arms for a moment before pulling back to speak.  
"They've finally done it. I'm homeless."  
Tony pulled Loki's head tightly back into his chest and proceeded to rock them back and forth gently.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what? Thor's your brother."  
"Not really, I'm adopted."  
"Well that's a relief. And neither of you mentioned this before."  
"He is not my Brother and I will not have him acknowledge me as such."  
"So you threatened him?"  
"In short."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Yes." Loki looked down and gave that signature mischievous smirk to Tony.  
Loki was sitting on the sofa with Tony's head in his lap. His left hand was wrapped in Tony's right and the other played with Tony's hair.  
"You can stay with me you know. My Dad wouldn't notice."  
Loki leant down to kiss Tony.  
"Thank you." He smiled and squeezed Tony's hand  
"We should go out tonight."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I'm taking you out."  
Loki grinned.  
"Go grab your jacket." Tony kissed him and jumped up, practically skipping to the bedroom to get his wallet.

Tony pulled up at a drive-in movie. Frankenstein was showing.  
"See, this is perfect." Tony was beaming.  
"I don't see why we couldnt have watched this at your place."  
"The atmosphere babe. Also, I wanted to take you out and I thought dinner was too cliché. Plus, I thought you'd like Frankenstein."  
"You thought correctly."

Tony parked and put the roof down. He and Loki then climbed into the back seat. When the opening credits started, he moved to put an arm round Loki's shoulders and Loki leaned into him.  
About twenty minutes in, Loki removed the hand from his shoulder.  
"I need to use the toilet." He explained and kissed the hand as he removed it. As soon as he opened the door, Tony broke into song.  
"Straaanded at the drive-in, braaanded a fool."  
Loki whispered urgently at Stark. "Shhh, someone will hear you." He tried not to giggle, that would be a very un-Loki thing to do.  
"What willlll they saayyy. Mondaayyy at schoooool." Tony beamed brightly at Loki as he practically shouted the lyrics.  
"And you said you took me here because it WASN'T cliché?"  
"I aim to please." Tony winked.

When Loki returned, Tony had somehow acquired a box of popcorn and a giant drink and was munching happily away. Well, he was trying to. It seemed that whenever he threw a piece into the air, it ended up on the seat beside him rather than in his mouth.  
Loki picked a piece off of his seat and flicked it at Tony before brushing the rest onto the floor. The next piece Tony threw landed squarely in Loki's mouth.  
"How did-"  
"Skill Stark."  
"But I-"  
"Something of which you seem to lack."  
"Okay you try. Throw me some."  
Loki obliged. As he threw the popcorn, Tony jumped out of the seat, catching it in his mouth. Loki thought he resembled a dog with a frisbee. "See, we make a great team." At that, Loki threw a large handful at Tony's face.

When Loki leant his head on Stark's shoulder, Tony's arm returned to it's spot around Loki's.  
They sat like this until the end of the movie, it was 2am when they detached themselves from each other's arms.

* * *

"Okay, so you can have the room across from me. You've got your own bathroom, there's a pack of toothbrushes in the cupboard."  
"Thanks."  
"Goodnight." Tony leant in for a kiss which Loki deepened, cupping his face as he did.  
"Goodnight Tony." The hand that lingered on Tony's face from the kiss caressed Tony's cheek. Loki gave another quick kiss and a smile before disappearing through the door.  
God Loki's arse was even hotter when he walked.

Tony removed all his clothes before pulling the covers over his head.  
"Jarvis, lights" And he faded off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki felt hot, he was sweating. A wave of fear and anger hit him. The sheets were twisted and tangled around him. He untangled himself and made for the bathroom, splashing his face with cool water. It wasn't enough, he needed a drink.  
Loki made his way to the kitchen a searched out a glass from a cabinet. He filled it with water and sat down at the breakfast bar. He was just about to sip it when he noticed a figure on the sofa.  
Loki put his glass down and made his way over. Tony was sitting there, face illuminated in the harsh light of his tablet.  
"Can't sleep either, huh princess?"  
Loki shook his head, but then realised Tony couldn't see him. He sat down beside him on the sofa. Tony put his tablet down and then pulled Loki into his chest, stroking his hair again. "Nightmares?"  
Loki didn't answer.  
"Enjoy yourself tonight? Well, this morning?"  
Loki smiled in response.  
"You know we've got school in a couple hours?"  
A groan in reply  
"Maybe after, if your dad hasn't changed his mind, we can pick up some of your stuff?"  
"He isn't my DAD!"  
"Sorry, guardian."  
"And why would we pick up my stuff?"  
"Uh... Isn't it obvious?"  
"You're serious?"  
"Aren't I always."  
Loki laughed. Tony noticed tears forming in Loki's eyes, making them glisten. "You'd seriously do that? Let me live in your home?"  
"I'm sure my dad wouldn't notice. Or care."  
"Thank you Tony."  
Loki's head had ended up in Tony's lap. Tony was stroking Loki's hair again, an action that seemed soothing for both of them.  
"If we're abandoning sleep, I'm gonna atleast need coffee."  
"Tea"  
"Ewww. Leaf flavoured water."  
"More caffeine."  
"Still Ewww."  
"You're such a child Tony." Loki mused, smiling up at Tony from his lap. Tony feigned offence, raising the back of his hand to his forehead.  
"How could you say such a thing."  
"Oh dear, did I hurt little Tony again?"  
"Yes, He is quite bruised."  
Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and pulled himself up, Purring into Tony's ear. "How could I 'ever' persuade you to forgive me?" Loki's voice was low and husky.  
Tony's breath hitched. "I think it's little Tony who you should apologise to."  
"Oh, I'm not apologising." The seductive voice did it's trick. Tony felt himself caving. And then, when Loki bit his earlobe playfully...  
"Coffee can wait?"  
"You're learning." Their lips crashed together, Loki still clinging tightly to Tony's neck, Tony holding Loki round his waist. Tony let out a small moan.  
"We should get changed Loki."  
"Mmmm"  
"We should have breakfast."  
"Mmmm"  
"We have bacon"  
"I'm up."

Tony cooked the bacon while still in just his boxers and dressing gown. He had slept naked, but he didn't like leaving his room in less that his underwear. Bacon was pretty much the only thing Tony knew how to cook.  
Loki left Tony to it while he went and got changed. He was borrowing one of Tony's shirts for today until they stolen some of his back from his previous place of residence.  
Loki was quick to shower and change, meaning Tony was surprised to feel cool hands snake around his waist and remove his robe from behind. He felt himself leaning back, into the chest behind him. Loki's breath was cool and minty in his ear "You're burning the bacon."

* * *

"Hey, Loco. What are we going to tell people?"  
"I don't know."  
"It would be easier to tell them nothing."  
"If you'd prefer."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Are you ashamed of me?"  
"What, fuck no Loki. I want to shout it from the proverbial rooftop."  
"I do agree that secrecy may be the best option for both of us. What about living arrangements though. Won't your friends notice if they see me at your house?"  
"We'll worry about that later. What about Thor? What reason has he to keep quiet anymore?"  
"Well nobody would believe him. We hardly look alright and nobody knows I used to live there anyway. They would have the same reaction as you did."  
"Fair enough. One little smoochy smoochy before we go in?"  
"Do not ever say smoochy smoochy again Stark." He purred into Tony's ear.  
Tony took Loki's hand and pulled Loki closer and kissed him. A soft, chaste kiss. "Ready?"  
Tony nodded. "Sure thing sweet cheeks."  
"Don't say that again either." Loki added as he sat back to his seat. He smiled at Tony as he picked up his bag and opened the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki didn't know what he expected to find when he opened the door. He expected a few curious glances, yes. He expected a flock of Tony-fans, yes. What he didn't expect was the amount of more than curious glances. Everyone was looking at him.  
As he and Tony walked silently to the school gate, Loki noticed several groups of giggling girls. Surely those American movies weren't actually accurate. Loki was wrong.

As they reached the edge of the car park, Tony whispered something, unnoticed, into Loki's ear. "So we tell them we're car pooling. I'm just giving you a lift into school." Tony winked discreetly and brushed the back of his hand against Loki's.

First period was... Interesting.  
When Loki sat in his seat, the usually empty one beside him was otherwise.  
Loki cleared his throat 'politely' "Excuse me, but you are sitting in that chair."  
The person turned to face him. A girl, and a pretty one too. Her face was framed by brown curls that reached her lower back. She was wearing makeup, but not as much as some girls do. She wore a grey shirt, black waistcoat, and dark trousers. The name of the book on front of her on the desk identified her as a Miss Lavender Page. "Yes, so I am."  
"That chair should be empty. This is not it's natural state."  
"What's wrong with that. Isn't change supposed to be good."  
"No. Change is dangerous. That is why we test narcotics on bunny rabbits."  
Lavender took out a pencil with a huff and began to write the date in her book with swirly handwriting. She frowned at Loki's close book, noting his name wasn't on it. "So I'm Lavender. Who are you?" She turned to face him and held out her hand.  
"I am aware of your name, but I fail to see how mine is any of your business."  
"I like to know peoples names before I talk to them."  
"That is of little consequence to me. Please leave."  
"Class has already started."  
"I do not understand how this makes any difference."  
"I could tell you things."  
"And you think the ramblings of the likes of you will entertain me?"  
"I know things. Gossip."  
"Do continue."  
"You have to agree to let me sit with you first."  
"How do I know this gossip is any good?"  
"You want a taster?"  
"Naturally."  
"Well, you know Steve Rogers?"  
"I know of him, yes."  
"They had a fling a few weeks ago."  
The next Loki heard was the sharp sound of his had meeting her face.

Two minutes Later, Loki found himself on his usual seat outside Fury's office, still slightly shaking.  
He was only a little surprised to see Tony appear from the office. He was, however, surprised at his words. "Uh, Loki? Fury wants to see us both." There was a worried and confused look on Tony's face which Loki felt the unexpected urge to kiss away.  
"It is MISTER Fury or SIR thank you Stark."  
"Actually it's Mr Stark." Tony winked at Loki before turning back into the room.  
Loki disposed of him smirk and followed Tony into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Mr Stark. I am aware that most of your trouble is the result of boredom and frustration, but there is no excuse for your disruptive behaviour. If the others cannot learn, then their grades stay below yours and the work will not become more of a challenge."  
"Will all necessary respect 'sir', your inferior classes will remain inferior to Tony. The pupils are all complete imbeciles."  
"That is enough Loki, I'm sure Mr Stark can speak for himself. He has shown so on many occasions."  
Tony smirked and silently thanked Loki.  
"Mr Odinson."  
"Mr Loki if you please."  
"Most of your misguided actions have also been out of boredom. Your pranks seem to get you into a lot of trouble."  
"What can I say? I enjoy mischief and chaos."  
"I, however, will not tolerate violence in my school. You are both suspended for a week."  
"SHIT BRO. No no no no no. I can't be suspended, have you MET my father? Can't you give me a warning or something, or like community service. I'll take detention." Tony fell I his knees, genuine fear in his eyes.  
"You have had countless warnings Mr Stark."  
"It seems a little extreme." There are countless fights at school, and they are not all suspended." Tony looked up hopefully at Loki's words. He could kiss him, right in front of Fury. He didn't care. He doubted Loki would allow it though.  
"I suppose you could do some community service." Fury gave an evil looking smile. "The drama club needs help with their final show. I'm sure Professor Coulson will be delighted to hear I have recruited some more... Volunteers."  
"Thank you." Loki said as he pulled Tony from the floor and led him to the door.  
"Three o'clock tomorrow in the main hall. Don't be late." Tony could hear the grin in Fury's voice as he called after him and Loki. A strange chill went down his spine.

Reply to: Reply to Anneka Else

Send


	11. Chapter 11

"Will there even be enough room in the car for all your stuff?"  
"I do not own a wardrobe quite as vast as your's Tony. Plus it's not like I need to pack the bed or anything."  
"Just saying. Mine would take more than this car."  
Loki praised himself for not throwing his house key into the sea of anything stupid like that. He was also glad that no one would be in. Odin was at work. Frigga was out with a Friend, and Thor had football practise.

He led Tony up the stairs and to his old room at the end of the corridor.  
His room was small and simple. The walls were white, broken only by a single window above a desk. The bed and wardrobe were simple, and made of a wood that not-quite matched the desk. He also had a small bedside table which held a lamp, book, and an alarm clock. Tony could tell that Loki had no input in the design of the room, even though Tony didn't doubt that he had spent most of him time up here.  
Loki opened the wardrobe to start piling stuff into a suitcase Tony had brought.  
This was more like it.  
On the inside of the left wardrobe door was a poster of Spock, on the right was an R2-D2.  
The majority of Loki's wardrobe was a bookshelf. If was filled with the classics, a few modern books, and a large selection of DVDs. There were no more that five or six shirts hung up, and a few draws full of clothes. There was also one of those huge square TVs at the back.

Loki shiver everything in the suit case, clothes, books, DVDs, any film memorabilia. This wardrobe was the only space in the room that seemed to be really Loki's. Tony vowed to let Loki decorate his room when they got home. That reminded him.  
"Hey, Locco! I asked my Dad about moving in. He said it was fine as long as we didn't get in the way."  
"Great. Now help me move this."

Loki was trying to move the wardrobe. Tony helped without even asking. When they were done, Tony noticed a large envelope taped to the wall.  
"My passport, NI number/card, drivers licence, come cash. Pretty much all the important documentation. If they hadn't kicked me out, I'd have left sometime soon anyway, as soon as I had somewhere to go to be honest." Loki explained.  
Loki's matter-of-fact expression shocked Tony and he pulled Loki into his chest.  
"Well it's alright now. You got me and I'm not gonna let you walk out on 'me' any time soon."  
"Thank you"  
"Right, well enough of that soppy crap. Let's pack your shit into my car and go."  
Tony smacked Loki's arse as he carried the suitcase out the door.  
That was when Loki remembered he was mad at Stark.

Tony flung the suitcase in the back and opened the door to the driver's side. He sat down before he noticed the glare Loki was giving him.  
"What? what did I do?"  
"You know why I was in Fury's office today?"  
"No. Some prank I suppose. But what's that got to do with those evil lookin eyes?"  
"Steve Rogers."  
"Steve? You pranked Steve?"  
"You fucked him."  
Tony's expression went blank."Wha-"  
"You heard me. That's what this girl told me today."  
"And you seriously believe..? With STEVE?! He's better friends with my DAD than he is with me. Do you really think I'd?"  
"You have a reputation Tony."  
"And you'd believe... Without even talking to me? You'd-"  
"No. That's why I'm talking to you now."  
"And the glares?"  
"Sorry." Loki looked down to his lap, suddenly feeling silly for the accusations. Feeling like he'd betrayed Tony.  
"Are you.. Are you jealous?"  
Loki's head snapped up. "What? No. Why would..? No." His face was bright red.  
"You know, it's okay."  
"I am NOT jealous Stark."  
"I would be. If someone told me that. I'm kind of flattered an insulted at the same time here. But know Loki, I would never.. I could never do that to you." He gave a small smile and touched the back of Loki's hands with his fingertips, making him feel better and draining the red from his cheeks.

Tony revved the engine to break the silence, a huge grin claiming his face as he accelerated.

* * *

"Urgh Loki. Damn you. I used to like chess."  
"That would be because you always won."  
"Until now."  
"I thought you liked a challenge."  
"it's cause you're distracting me. I was invested until now."  
"That's because you refused to play Charles or Eric."  
"They only ever play with each other."  
"Plus they would beat you to a slightly coarse pulp."  
"That's not fair."  
"The truth so often is not."  
"You are a bully."  
"And you are a sore loser."

* * *

"Hey princess, you want some milk and cookies?"  
"No."  
"Oreos and Milk."  
"Just bring the Oreos. And some strawberries, blueberries and some cream. Don't forget the bowl."  
"Sure thing Princess."  
"And I suppose you are supposed to be prince charming?"  
"You suppose right."  
"Not the Dragon then?"

Tony appeared a few minutes later with the bowl of fruit and cream and a box of Oreos. Loki opened them and began to munch.  
"You can't eat these without milk." Tony complained, dipping his into a empty glass beside the bed frowning. "This just isn't the same."  
"I often find myself worrying for your sanity Stark. I am yet to establish its whereabounce."

"I'm sorry, but could you eat those strawberries any more seductively? Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"  
"I am eating them normally stark. If I make you uncomfortable, may I assure you, those were not my intentions. And yes, I am sure I can eat them seductively of you so wish."  
The next thing Loki felt was Tony on him, the half-eaten strawberry forgotten on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Today was much like yesterday in the sense that everybody's eyes seemed to be fixed on Loki.  
His day was largely ordinary, up until lunch.

Normally, Loki sat alone. Usually he ate in Thor's car, but that was no loner an option. Also, he didn't have a set of Tony's keys, and he didn't think Tony would appreciate him breaking into his car.  
And so, Loki found himself in the canteen. He occupied a seat on the edge of the hall, partially secluded be a jutting out wall, out of the line of Tony'a sight, hidden enough not to be noticed, and sitting at a table that was usually empty. He would not be disturbed here. Or so he thought.

Loki had planned to eat quickly, as then hurry off to the library. His plan, however, was interrupted by an obstacle in the shape of a teenage girl of about five foot four and whom went by the name of Balinda Hallward.  
"Hello."  
"What is it?"  
"Well that is no way to speak to a lady." She sat down beside him. "So, who are you?"  
"I could ask you the same question."  
"Lindy Halward." She held out her hand. Loki looked at it blankly.  
"I said I 'could', not that I 'was.'" he pretended to be really interested in the remains of his lunch.  
"Are you new."  
"No."  
"I've never noticed you before."  
"Figured"  
"My friends told me I should come over and welcome you-"  
"I am not new."  
"-and ask you your name."  
Loki looked past her shoulder to see a group of what must have been her friends staring and giggling at the pair. "I don't see the point of you are going to talk over everything I say."  
"You're gorgeous."  
"I am aware."  
"I'm having a party tonight."  
"I don't like crowds"  
"Well that's the best part, it'll be just you and me."

And that would be when Loki had enough and left the hall.  
He found a particularly nice corner in the library where he was sure nobody would find him. Loki didn't go to his next class, he waited the day out there in the corner. Where he was safe.

At 3, he remembered he and Tony had some place to be.


	13. Chapter 13

When Tony got to the hall, Loki was already there. He sat reading a book on a chair near the back. Tony went and say beside him, draping an arm over the back of his seat.  
"So, you know what we're doing yet?"  
"I do wish you would remove your arm Stark."  
"Sure, okay. But you didn't answer my question." Tony didn't move his arm.  
"Coulson is over there, I have not asked him yet. He will come over soon, however."  
"So that's a no?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes that's a no, or it's a yes?"  
"I do not know what we are doing. Does that answer your question?"  
"Ah, so it's a 'yes that's a no' yes. Play, yeah."  
"Please quiet your rambling, I am trying to read."  
"Sorry Princess."  
Loki sighed. "If I stop reading and talk to you, will you stop calling me Princess?"  
"Fine."  
"Good boy." Loki closed the book and returned it to his bag, making a mental note of the page number. "So what is it you want to talk about."  
"Uh... I don't know. The weather's rather nice today."  
"Tony, it's rained all day."  
"Ah."  
"Ahem" There was a cough above them. Coulson. "I am actually surprised you two showed up."  
"Mr Coulson, I am deeply offended." Tony put his free hand to his heart and gave his most exaggerated offended-look.  
"For this year's school performance, the performing arts society are putting on 'The importance of being earnest'. You." He pointed at the two "Will start by painting the sets." He pointed at the stage. "The art club need some help with it. Any questions?"  
"Why is it the 'performing arts society'? What's wrong with 'drama club'?"  
"You mess this up, and you'll regret every day of your life that brought you to that moment." And he left two slightly stunned boys in their seats.  
"Uh, okay Loks, I think that means we have to go backstage and find those art freaks."

And sure enough, at the left wing of the backstage place thing, whatever it was called, were the 'art freaks'. And as soon as Tony and Loki came into their sights, every eye was firmly glued to them. Yup, that heavy-duty multi-purpose stuff.  
"Well, I bet those nimble fingers will make you quite the painter." Tony joked as he elbowed Loki in the ribs. "Congratulations Kids, your slaves have arrived!" Tony announced, swinging his arms out for dramatic effect, Loki rolled his eyes beside him.  
"Hi." A girl stood up, covered in paint, "I'm Jane. Jane foster. I'm head of the art club. Uh, right, well, today we need the backdrop painting. You can start with painting it white. Everything needs its base coat of white. Uh, paintbrushes and rollers are there," She pointed at a bundle on the floor. "And aprons are there." She gestured to a second bundle. "You can get started." She left them with a nervous smile as she returned to her work.  
"Well come on Slave#2, you heard the girl. Apron time." They grabbed an apron, paint and brushes and began to paint the back of the stage.  
"Stark, why could you not have just let us get suspended. These fumes cannot be good for our lungs, and this paint is sure to get in my hair. Meanwhile, I could be doing unmentionable things to you."  
"Because my father would kick you out."  
"Hmpf." Loki tied his hair back with a hair band that seemed to have come from nowhere.  
"You really don't want paint in your hair do you?"  
"No I do not."  
"Oh?" Tony had a smirk on his face and an idea in his head. This could end up quite dangerous. "Because you've got a little something on the top of your head. You might just wanna flick it off."  
Loki looked annoyed and flicked at the top of his head. A little bit of paint transferred from his finger. "And you've got a little something on your eyebrow."  
Loki looked confused, but wiped his brow nonetheless.  
"left a bit."  
Loki wiped to the left.  
"down"  
Loki's hand was on his cheek.  
"right. By your mouth."  
As Loki touched his lips, realisation struck him. In the same moment, his paintbrush (about four inches wide) painted a white stripe all the way down the centre of Tony's face. It was a good job he shut his eyes in time.  
Tony was shocked, but recovered quickly, dipping his hand into the paint and proceeding to stroke Loki's hair.  
Even if looks couldn't kill, the glare Loki gave him came close enough. Nobody messed with Loki Odinson's hair.

This was war.

Reply to: Reply to Anneka Else

Send


	14. Chapter 14

Tony had tunnel vision, white creeping in at the edges. He wiped his eyes with the apron in time to see the glare Loki sent him. Tony's hand was still on Loki's head. He wiped it down and withdrew.  
He was so focused on Loki and his expression, and how his face could still look beautiful when that angry and covered in paint, that he barely had time to close his eyes and mouth as the paint bucket emptied itself on his head. Now that was just a step too far.  
Tony, however, being Tony, saw the funny side and gave into his idea. He pressed himself up against the backdrop they were supposed to be painting, and started making paint-angels. Snow-angels, but... Paint. He had to move one leg at a time to stand up, but the overall result was pretty good.  
And that's when he had is second idea.  
Loki was too amused by the paint-angel to notice Tony grabbing him into a bear-hug to rival one of Thor's. Now they were both covered in paint. And people were watching.  
And so Tony had genius idea number three. He stood to the side and gestured to the half-painted, half-paint-angeld backdrop and gestured his arms at it. "Art!" He declared.

Even Loki didn't laugh.

* * *

"Tony, what were you thinking?"  
"What was I thinking? What were YOU thinking?"  
"You messed with my hair Stark."  
"You messed with my face."  
"You tricked me."  
"I tricked you."  
"Well that is the last time I ever let you. I trusted you too much."  
"And you will continue to trust me."  
"And why would I do that now that you have tricked me?"  
"Because you love me? And also because no one else has ever tricked you before."  
Loki smiled fondly at Tony with a sigh. "I will give you that though. But you still messed with my hair." he still sounded a little touchy. His hair was obviously a sore point. Well, it was pretty awesome hair.  
"Okay babe, I'm sorry I messed with your hair."  
Loki grunted in reply.  
"Loki? Maybe I'll wash it out later?"  
"You are forgiven Stark. But my name is Loki, not 'babe'. I am quite surprised, however, they did not finally suspend you. Or indeed punish us in some other way."  
"I think that Jane liked us. She seemed to be the one to talk them into letting us stay."  
"She fancies Thor. She knows he is my brother. It was purely for personal gain."  
"oh."  
The car stopped and Tony got out, holding the door open for Loki. Always the gentleman.

"Who wants snacks?"  
"Well it is only me Stark."  
"You're calling me Stark again."  
"Only when you're being particularly stupid."  
"I'll have you know, I am quite te genius."  
"Somehow I am yet to see any proof."  
Tony tells Jarvis to get them some snacks before pulling Loki by the hand and into his workshop.

Ten minutes later, icecream half finished, Tony is building something. An hour and a half after that, Tony declares he is done. Loki peers over his book to inspect the creation. A black box. A ten centimetre wide cube with nothing remarkable about it.  
"Well you obviously weren't being modest when you proclaimed yourself a genius. In fact, I dare say you were highly exagerating. I am quite disappointed."  
"I take great offense in that. Although you ate forgiven. You don't know what it does." Tony placed it in the centre of a clear table. "I haven't tried it out yet." he slowly reached over and pressed a panel. The panel disappeared and Loki saw a flash of pale blue light. Another light flickered from the top of the box. After a moment, it flickered to life.  
A holographic projection of Tony appeared in perfect 3d. Another flicker and colour was added. "Oooh, wait, I almost forgot." he picked up a small bracelt matching his own and placed it on Loki's wrist. In a few seconds, Loki joined him in the projection. Eyes open wide. "Not bad for two hours and no coffee huh?"  
Loki reached out to touch the production. As his hand touched holographic-Tony's, the projection spun. He realised he could move and zoom about.  
"Still not sure you're a genius though Stark." Loko smirked and went back to his reading.  
"Give me a week. A week and I'll do something awesome. I've got these prints. It's a ring which transforms into a full-bodied paper-thin armour. But it's so strong, it can withstand gunfire from close range. I've been working on the alloy. The suit should take me a week once I've got the element fully synthesised and bonded and stuff."  
"But how could you possibly find the time when you will be spending it all with me?" Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"While you sleep."  
"When will you sleep?"  
"At school."  
"You do that already."  
"Well that settles it then."

_Sir, Mister Banner is calling. Should I patch him through?_

"Sure thing Jarv."

_Very good sir._

"Hey Brucey, how ya doing?  
"Uh, okay. Uh, wasn't I supposed to come over tonight? You know... Movie night? You forgot to pick me up from school."  
"No Bruce, I don't forget, I just forgot to tell you why I couldn't pick you up. Fury's got me helping with the school play."  
"Oh, should I come over now then? I'm sure mum can give me a lift."  
"Uh Bruce, you mind if Loki johns us? He's here now. Fury made him do the drama art play thing too."  
"Yeah sure. I'd love to meet your boyfriend."  
"Okay great. I'll order the pizza."  
"Hey wait. You didn't deny he was your boyfriend."  
"Didn't I?"  
"Tony, are you sleeping with him?"  
"What, no!"  
"So he's not your boyfriend?"

"See you later Bruce." and he disconnected the call.


	15. Chapter 15

"How did he know from just that?"  
"He's my best friend Loki, he knows me pretty well."  
"Well fuck. People are staring at me enough as it fucking is!"  
"People are staring at you?"  
"Yes. And trying to talk to me, and sit by me. All because of that fucking party and I can't take it anymore!" He yelled, getting up to go and hide in his room. Tony could imagine the doors slamming.  
"Loki wait, I-"  
"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" He added, turning round as Jarvis slid the doors shit behind him.

Bruce arrived at the same time as the pizza man and brought it in with him. "Tony? Tony?"

Bruce was asleep on the sofa with the half eaten pizza. A movie was still playing. Bruce had carried on without Tony when Jarvis told him he wouldn't be joining him.  
What he expected when he woke was anything but what he saw. A Loki was perched on the breakfast bar, drinking a glass of milk. He wore nothing but a pair of grey boxers. He obviously hadn't noticed the passed-out Bruce a little while away.  
What he really didn't expect was to see Tony walk up to him, similarly dressed but with the addition of a robe, and smile, putting his hands on Loki's waist. He was not however, as surprised as he should have been when the contents of his glass we're deposited on Tony's head, drenching him in cold milk. Tony tried not to shriek with little success.  
"I am sorry about shouting at you. I know it was me who came to the party, and you are not entirely to blame. However, you are not forgiven for what you did to my hair. There is still a whole load left in, and it feels horribly hard and unpleasant."  
"yes it does, but not unpleasant." Tony waggled his eyebrows while Loki rolled his eyes. This was becoming a familiar occurrence.  
Loki slid down from the counter, finding his bare cheat impossibly close to Tony's.  
"You. Are incorrigible." Loki said, wrapping his arms around Tony.

Bruce had to make his presence known, before this got any further.  
"I knew you were lying. You said he wasn't your boyfriend."  
Tony jumped. "I never said that, I said I wasn't sleeping with him!"  
"There's a difference with you?"  
"yes, and I am quite offended."  
"so are you his boyfriend or not."  
"well I guess so. He's kind of my secret boyfriend."  
Loki felt uncomfortable. He was half naked around a guy he hadn't properly met before. He pressed himself further into Tony.  
"Actually, Tony. We are sleeping together. Technically. Except last night."  
"Yes, but we haven't had sex so it doesn't count."  
Bruce looked on in bewilderment. He was definately out of him comfort zone here.  
"Bruce. Loki and I are going to get dressed. You know where the toothbrushes are, and the spare clothes you have." and Tony let Loki through to the bedrooms, leaving Bruce stuck on shock. If he hadn't got school in a couple of hours, he would have probably stayed glued to that spot all day.

The car ride to school was awkward. Loki and Tony were in the front, and Bruce was stuck in the back, watching the looks the two shot each other.  
"Bruce. Please, just don't mention this to anyone. Not even that he's loving with me. I'm gonna need to talk to you about it later, okay?"  
"What?! He's living with you?"  
Tony opened the door and stepped out of the car, opening it for Loki, and then on second thoughts for Bruce too. He didn't was anyone suspecting things

As they walked to the gates, Tony noticed how Loki was right. Everyone was staring at him. What could Tony do? He normally would do something stupid and irrational at times like this. Something that probably wouldn't help the situation but make it worse. So Tony did.  
He kissed him. Soft and gentle and chaste. Tony took his had mid-kiss. He was sure everybody was looking at them.  
He opened one eye to find Loki's open, staring at him.  
Fuck, what had he done? The one thing Loki had dreaded happening. The one think he was scared about. Everyone was lookin, he was sure of it. He had told Bruce not to tell an he was doing it himself. He had betrayed Loki. Fuck. What had he done.

Tony had only made the situation worse. This was confirmed when Loki only made it to first period before walking home. It was bad enough before. Now he just couldn't take it.

When Tony got home, Loki was blue.


	16. Chapter 16

**And our last instalment.**

* * *

"Food colouring in the bath. Lots of it. And some water of course."  
"But why?"  
"People loom at me like some kind of freak, and now I am one. It's what they all expect. It's like some unwritten prophecy demands it. It is my fate."  
"To dye yourself blue?"  
"To be the freak people see me as."  
"You're not a freak Loki."  
"Well the next time they see me, they won't approach me or hover around me. My plan will have worked."  
"You think people will look at you less if you are blue?"  
"This is over Anthony. I can't do this anymore."  
"What?"  
"And I'm suspended. I won't be going to that stupid drama thing any more."  
"Are you moving out."  
"If you want me to."  
"No" Tony answered too quick. "No Loki. And don't do this... I love you."  
"You what?" a tear caressed the blue flesh of Loki's cheek.  
"Don't make me say it again. I don't think I can. But that doesn't make it any less true."  
"But I.. I'm hideous."  
"You're beautiful Loki."  
"I'm blue."  
"I don't care."

* * *

**That's all folks!**


End file.
